


Family

by tinaten



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Taeil dad, Taeil single dad, donghyuck is taeils son, ex johnny and taeil, i didnt edit this, i hope you like it aly, its for one very specific friend, jaemin is yutas son, johnny is an uncle, yuta single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinaten/pseuds/tinaten
Summary: Donghyuck watches as his life continues and sees his dad find love.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Family

Lee Donghyuck the kind sweet boy at the age of five had met the most intriguing looking person he had ever seen. 

He had been playing in the wooded area near the back of his grandparents’ backyard when he met them. Their skin was a glowing blue and they had five eyes rather than just two. Their hair looked like wisp of smoke. They looked strange but Donghyuck had been taught by his father that people came in all shapes and sizes of beautiful. And Donghyuck truly believed everyone was beautiful!

He was also taught to never interact with strangers but that was something his father Taeil would have to spend years trying to get Donghyuck to understand. 

The creature that Donghyuck had met was all alone and seemed the same height as Donghyuck. They raised their hand towards Donghyuck and Donghyuck felt himself taking his tiny hand pressing it onto the warm palm of the creature. 

Suddenly the being started morphing as well. They turned into someone who looked like a young boy. Around the same age as Donghyuck.

Donghyuck just stared in awe as the boy smiled brightly towards Donghyuck now intertwining their tiny hands together. 

Donghyuck was just about to ask the boy about his name when Taeil’s voice called out to his son. 

Donghyuck turned back to look as his father came walking quickly towards his son, who now stood there alone. 

Later that night while Taeil reminded his son again about the fact he was not allowed to travel into the wooded area without his father, the boy recounted his meeting with the boy. The adults around the table sat amused at the tales they heard from the boy not realizing this was a true story and not the work of an over imaginative child. 

But soon it would be so that even Donghyuck would forget what he had seen, thinking it truly was an old story he made up. 

He wouldn’t be able to know about the truth until he would be in middle school, watching his father rush around the house trying to pretend he was not freaking out about going on a date for the first time in far too many years. 

“Johnny I am perfectly fine, thank you very much. I most definitely don’t need my ex-husband calling me to check up if I’m freaking out before my date.” Taeil pulled the phone away from his face and turned to Hyuck who was doing his homework on the table “Johnny says hello”

Hyuck waves excitedly towards Taeil who smiled and said Donghyuck says hello back into the phone. 

Taeil and Johnny were married long before Donghyuck came into his life. High school lovers who got married right out of high school. They had thought that they would be the only ones they would need ever but a couple years in university and they realized that their feelings had changed and now the two of them are just very close friends. 

Johnny came over often and even helped Taeil with Donghyuck when Taeil had first adopted Donghyuck. Taeil excitedly talks about those times with Johnny who always starts to tear up about how small the kid and how he used to be so much smaller. 

“Sweetie I’ll come as soon as I can but remember if anything I’m just one call away. Have fun with Taeyong but don’t forget to brush your teeth before bed and to go to sleep on time.” Taeil said putting his phone down and pulling Donghyuck up onto his lap “I love you!”

“I love you too dad!” 

Taeil smiled and pressed a kiss on his son’s forehead for which Donghyuck just giggled in response.

Taeyong rung the doorbell and soon Taeil was gone. 

It seemed the date had gone very well as Taeil would tell his son. Talking about the person he met and how the two of them were so similar. They both were single dads who had their lives drastically change when they were just eighteen. They both had sons the same age who were their entire lives. 

It wouldn’t be until Donghyuck’s thirteenth birthday that Donghyuck finally met the boy again. 

The boy Yuta brought with him looked so familiar but Donghyuck just couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Jaemin, meet Donghyuck. Donghyuck this is my son Jaemin. He is the same age as you. I’m going to go talk to your dad, you two kids have fun” Yuta said to Donghyuck as he scanned the room to find Taeil smiling sweetly towards him waving his hand.

“You look really familiar. Have we met before?” Donghyuck as intertwining their hands and bringing the other boy to the sofa where his other friends were waiting for him. 

The boy said nothing but just stared at Donghyuck. There was something about him that Donghyuck just felt that he knew the kid. 

The night went on as everyone played mini games such as musical chairs and musical chairs and then live musical chairs and to give it some diversity the adults also got around Taeil’s piano and sang while the kids ate cake. 

“Our parents really like singing” Donghyuck mentioned as Doyoung the father of his friend Jeno sang while all the others around the piano clapped along

“My dad does too. Where we come from singing is an essential thing about our lives.”

“Really? I didn’t know Japan was like that…”

Jaemin stared at Donghyuck with an expression Donghyuck couldn’t quite understand.

“Do you really remember me?”

“So we have met?”

Jaemin shook his head and walked away to Yuta. That night ended quicker than Donghyuck had expected.

Jaemin and Donghyuck became closer friends as Yuta came over more often, until seeing Jaemin on the weekends and certain weekdays just became a thing Donghyuck expected in his life. 

Then came the breakup. Taeil didn’t tell his son why but suddenly Yuta and Jaemin stopped coming over at all. Donghyuck was in grade 11 by this time and he was old enough to realize that the reason his father’s eyes seemed puffier in the morning and why his father kept looking at the phone constantly was because of the breakup. 

Taeil was heartbroken but he wouldn’t tell anyone what happened. 

Donghyuck even overheard a conversation between Johnny and Taeil where Johnny seemed deflated and kept asking why. Why did Taeil let Yuta go?

Donghyuck couldn’t quite understand it either. He had always thought his father never kept any secrets from him, but Taeil barely even spoke and he never even mentioned Yuta’s name. 

Donghyuck just came to his father’s side one day while the other was sitting in bed and held his hand. 

“Want to watch a movie dad?”

“Sure.” 

They sat quietly as Taeil put on the movie aliens and cried watching all of it. Donghyuck couldn’t quite understand what was so sad about that movie but he was just glad to see his father finally letting go. 

The next week the father and son went out for ice-cream and to go to the mall and just splurge on making themselves laugh again. 

It worked too!

Taeil started laughing and smiling genuinely and finally by the end of the week Taeil ask Donghyuck if he had talked to Jaemin recently. 

“Not really. I tried messaging him, but he didn’t respond. He said that if you asked though, that Yuta misses you, and he’s sorry. He didn’t really message back after that.”

“Don’t take it to heart my little sunshine. The two of them are gone for a bit. They’ll be back and… Donghyuck listen…” Taeil looked like he was on the verge of tears again but he just pulled his son closer into a hug and Donghyuck just pulled his father in closer “I made a mistake. I’ll fix it though. It’ll all be okay again. I just. I miss him right now. I just want him back”

Donghyuck pulled his father to look at his face.

“Dad, it’ll be okay, and if nothing else you will always have me.”

Taeil laughs softly as Donghyuck plays with his father’s hands hoping to comfort his father.

It seemed things started working out faster than Donghyuck could even anticipate, because one day on their way back from doing groceries the father son duo saw Yuta standing outside their house door looking confused on whether or not he was going to knock or not. 

“Yuta?” Taeil called out dropping his bags

Donghyuck was very thankful that in that moment he was the one holding the bag with the eggs. 

“Hello Taeil” Yuta said as he brushed his hair out of his face

Yuta was holding flowers and Taeil walked quickly to get to him. They whispered something that Donghyuck couldn’t hear. 

“Your hair grew longer” Taeil said bringing his hand closer to Yuta’s hair and stopping before it could touch them

Yuta noticed the hesitation and brought Taeil’s hand to the side of his face.

“I missed you.”

“I… I missed you too. I’m so sorry!” Taeil said hanging his head down low and Yuta pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Donghyuck walked into the house wondering if everything was going to go back to normal now. 

That night Donghyuck hear his father laughing loudly as Yuta’s voice went on so quickly that Donghyuck could barely make out any words that were being said. 

It was a nice night while it lasted.

“So, what do you think had happened?” Donghyuck asked Jaemin as they sat together playing a game on their laptop

“I’m pretty sure they’re going to tell us tonight.”

“Wait so do you know what happened?” Donghyuck asked facing Jaemin completely ignoring the game that was playing. 

Jaemin stared at Donghyuck and pinched his cheek. 

“What do you think it might be about” Donghyuck was about to open his mouth when Jaemin continued “brother”

“Wait what? Finally? Omg! You better not be lying!” Donghyuck said jumping up n excitement

“Well there’s a bit more to it but yeah! I meant pops didn’t tell me either but he sleep talks so I found out”

Jaemin smiled as the two boys had often joked about basically being brothers for all they cared but never in front of their dads. 

“Can’t believe dad kept that from me! Or shit! Wait did he say no before? Why, he loves Yuta…”

“Stop thinking too much. They’ll tell you everything” Jaemin added 

That night when they were eating Donghyuck stared at Taeil and Yuta so much that eventually Jaemin snapped and smacked the back of Donghyuck’s head since he was making the other two super uncomfortable.

“Kids, we need to tell you something… Firstly Donghyuck please go pee if you need to, you’re literally vibrating in your chair.” Taeil said calmly staring at his son who was acting stranger than normal

Donghyuck would protest but Jaemin kicked him softly under the table so the other just got up and went to the washroom where he just jumped up and down in excitement. He had always wanted Yuta and Jaemin to officially become part of their family. 

They always used to be at their place, but for some reason they only lived a couple doors down but not in the same place. Donghyuck understood deep down that Taeil was scared of commitment, because even though he had never said it but deep down the separation from Johnny had a big impact on him. 

“Yuta and Jaemin will be moving in with us. Our guest room will become Jaemin’s” Taeil said softly as Donghyuck added that it already was “Also umm the reason for that is because”

Taeil looked towards Yuta who gave him a comforting smile.

“We’re getting married!” Taeil said shoving his hand into the air as everyone around the table clapped

Taeil looked towards Donghyuck and whispered “Sorry for not telling you before.”

“We also have something else to tell you before this all” Yuta added

Taeil nodded grabbing his son’s hand.

Yuta got up and smiled at Jaemin who muttered a finally and suddenly the two were shining a bright blue colour and then Donghyuck was face to face with two blue creatures with 5 eyes and hair that looked like wisps of smoke. 

The two morphed back into their human form and looked expectantly at Donghyuck who just stared at them slack jawed.

“When I first showed Taeil he freaked out. But we are aliens. We are from Venus. And yeah. It’s okay to not believe it and anything you’re feeling right now is valid. So like Hyuckie, got any questions?” Yuta rambled on looking very worried at Donghyuck

It took a minute but finally Donghyuck looked towards Jaemin and then Taeil and said “I told you I saw a blue person in the woods when I was younger! But no, you and grandma both thought I was making it up!” Taeil moved backwards confused as Donghyuck looked towards Jaemin “I knew I saw you before!”

Jaemin smiled brightly and nodded as he went and hugged Donghyuck. 

“I’m going to have an extraterritorial as my brother!”

“I’m going to have a human as my brother!” Jaemin said holding Donghyuck close to him   
“Holy shit! You were right!” Taeil exclaimed while Yuta looked bewildered

“What is going on? I really didn’t expect me to be the confused one in this conversation. Don’t you want to know anything else? Babe?” Yuta looked towards Taeil who just laughed at his fiancé’s confused expression. 

Eventually Yuta and Jaemin told Donghyuck and Taeil more about the place where they came from and how they were called somnaturilians and how they were a group that had gone to lead a new life. To do research on Earth and before Yuta and Jaemin knew it they fell in love with Earth and it’s people. 

When Yuta said that Taeil smacked his arm playfully. 

The two families that had become one were unique but they were going to be okay because they had each other and for them, that’s all that mattered. All other little details be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to whoever read this, my brain is fried and I am so tired. But i really do hope you liked it. pls tell me if you did. I need validation to survive.


End file.
